You're Not Alone
by Nicole Blaire
Summary: Tohru has been living with the Somas for quite some time now. And Yuki finally gets the nerve to ask her out! But will she throw it all away for Kyou?
1. Chapter 1

Tohru had been living with the Somas for a little over than a year now. But there was still a secret about them she didn't know.

She was in her room taking a nap since school was a little stressful today. And nobody wanted to disturb her so Kyou decided to make everyone popcorn for lunch.

BOOM!! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Yuki stood up on a stool and waved a magazine in front of the fire alarm. And when it finally stopped, he stepped down and said, "Stupid cat. How do you blow up a microwave by making popcorn?" His voice was still low but on the inside he was screaming.

"Shut up rat-boy!" Kyou yelled. "You shouldn't even be talking! You burned all the food when Tohru wasn't around!"

"Was that the fire alarm?" Tohru asked worried. "Is everyone alright?"

"Hello, Miss Honda," Yuki greeted. "Did you have a nice rest?"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME SHIGURE?!" Mii wailed. "YOU HAVE TO FINISH YOUR MANUSCRIPT!!" Then she started crying non-stop.

"There, there," Shigure cooed leading her toward the stairs. "You go rest up and I promise, I'll finish the manuscript."

"Okay!" she wailed again.

"Shigure, you should really stop avoiding your editor like that," Yuki said shaking his head. "You're the adult around here, aren't you?"

"But it's so boring!" he whined. "And she's always rushing me!"

"It's been over two months! Don't you think you can finish it by now?" Kyou asked.

Shigure sighed defeated. Then to change the subject he said, "Tohru, I'm starving. Do you think you could make us something to eat?"

"Shigure, she just got out of bed," Yuki said shooting him a look.

"No, no it's fine!" Tohru defended. "I guess I better get started." She squeezed between Yuki and Kyou and walked toward the stove.

About a half an hour later Tohru announced, "Lunch is served!" She handed everyone their plates.

"Miss Honda, I have to tell you something," Yuki said as he took his first bite.

"What is it Yuki?"

He swallowed. "I think the strawberries are ready."

"Oh! I love strawberries!"

"I know. That's why I planted them."

She gasped.

"Don't act so surprised," Kyou butted in. "He does that for every girl he falls for."

"You know, you are starting to get on my nerves," Yuki growled.

"Well that's weird. I FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT YOU!!"

"Calm down you two," Shigure said. "Let's just eat peacefully."

Their heads dropped and they continued to eat.

Then Mii walked back in the room yawning loud. Then she ran in Shigure's face and screamed, "DID YOU FINISH THE MANUSCRIPT?!!"

"Uuuuh, yes!" he lied.

"Huh?" they all asked.

"It's right here," he said as he placed papers in her hands. Then he laughed nervously.

Mii sighed in relief and then left the house.

"Shigure, you finished it?" Tohru asked.

"SHIGURE!!!" Mii stomped back into the room and slammed the pile of papers on the floor. "These papers are blank!"

"About that…"

Mii grabbed the back of his robe and started to drag him to his office.

"Sorry, I couldn't finish lunch Tohru!" he called as he was dragged further into the hallway. "It was delicious!"

Tohru giggled.

Yuki cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention. "Would you like to pick the strawberries with me Miss Honda?"

"Sure!"

The two walked to their secret base and put all the strawberries in a basket.

Tohru caught Yuki staring at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Yuki didn't answer. He just…kissed her.

Tohru made the mistake of wrapping her arms around him causing him to turn into a rat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Tohru freaked. "That wasn't supposed to happen I--"

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault," Yuki laughed. "As clumsy as you are, you'd probably get us all in trouble."

She looked away and blushed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I love the way you mess up. It's hilarious!" he laughed again.

Tohru laughed with him.

"I love your smile…Tohru."

The brunette gasped. "That's the first time, you've ever called me Tohru."

"Is that wrong? I can still call you Miss Honda."

"No, no, it was just surprising," she laughed, "Prince Yuki."

"You called me Prince Yuki?"

She smiled. "Mm-hm!"

Then Yuki transformed back to his normal self. Naked.

"Ah! Sorry, I didn't look!" she said as she turned around.

Yuki laughed at the way she always thought she was invading someone else's privacy. He put on his clothes and asked, "Shall we go back to the house?"

Tohru turned around and took his extended hand and intertwined her fingers with his. Then they walked back home together.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyou walked outside to see what was taking Tohru and Yuki so long.

"YUCK!" he yelled when he saw the two making out.

"Kyou!" Tohru exclaimed.

"How can you kiss this guy?!" he asked as he gripped Yuki's arm. "Did he bat his pretty little eyelashes again?"

Yuki punched Kyou and he fell on his ass.

Then a girlish laugh came from behind them. "Kyou fell on his butt again!"

Kyou tripped the blonde over and he fell too. "WAAAAA!! Kyou's hurting me again!" (A/N: Guess you know who it is now huh?)

"Dear god, here he goes again," Kyou mumbled.

"Momiji? What are you doing here?" Tohru asked.

"Well since we haven't seen you guys in a while we decided to come see you!" Momiji cheered.

"We?" Yuki repeated.

"Yes. We," Hatori said as he came into view.

"Hatori! It's nice you came to visit!"

"We also brought another visitor!" Momiji said.

"Really? Who?" Yuki asked.

"KYOU!!"

"Dammit" the redhead yelled. "What the hell are you doing here Kagura?"

"What do you mean? I'm your girlfriend, silly!"

"You lunatic!" Kyou exploded. "I hate you! Why can't you accept it?!"

"Oh Kyou. GIVE ME A HUG, DON'T BE STUPID!!!!"

"AAAAH! SHE'S GONE HAYWIRE!!"

"C'mon," Yuki said as he pushed Tohru towards the house. "You don't wanna be too close to her when she explodes."

They speed walked into the house.

"Tohru! I wanna talk to you!" Momiji laughed as he dragged her to the living room.

Yuki laughed at Momiji's excitement.

"I hear you and Tohru had a little scene back there," Shigure said as he placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"I'd rather not talk about that now," Yuki said as he walked away.

"Yuki's got a girlfriend, Yuki's got a girlfriend!" he sang.

Yuki turned around and walked to the fridge. He walked behind Shigure with a pan of pie and shoved it in his face. "Shut it."

"AAAAH!" Kyou was literally thrown through the door.

"Oh now! The door! I'm so sorry!" Kagura apologized.

"No, no it's alright," Shigure said with a smile. *sweatdrop*

"So how was it?" Momiji asked.

"How was what?" Tohru asked nervously.

"Don't deny it! I know you kissed him! I want all the details."

"You really wanna know?"

He nodded.

"Well, we were picking strawberries and he just kissed me.

"It felt like we were floating. Just me and him. Kissing right next to the stars. It was the best moment of my life."

"Aw! How cute!"

"Maybe you should stay in here," Yukie said interrupting the girls'--Oh I'm sorry--the kids' conversation.

"But I haven't finished talking to Kyou yet," Kagura pouted.

"You've done enough damage, you dirty bitch!" Kyou yelled from a distance.

"I love you too Kyou!" Kagura called.

"Tohru, do you think you can help clean up?" Yuki asked.

"Sure!" she said as she got up from her seat. As she walked down the hallway, she bumped into Kyou. She tried to move left and but he went the same direction. She move the other way, and there he was again.

_Just move, idiot!_ Kyou thought. But he calmed himself down and said, "Ladies first."

"Huh?" Tohru asked confused. "Kyou are you feeling ok?"

"Just go before I change my mind!"

The brunette sighed in relief when she saw the old Kyou come back to life. Then she walked past him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Has anyone seen Kyou?" Tohru asked as she put on her apron preparing for dinner.

"He's doing the usual sulking on the roof," Shigure said.

"Really? What happened?" Tohru ask. Then sighed in frustration when she couldn't tie the apron behind her back. Yuki stood up and helped her. She smiled at him.

"I don't know," Shigure admitted. "Maybe he's stressed because Kagura was here?"

"When will he ever learn to stop running from his problems?" Yuki asked more to himself than anything. Then he started playing with Tohru's hair which made her chuckle.

"Don't be too hard on him," Shigure defended. "He's a slow learner."

Everyone was quiet after that being said.

Meanwhile, Kyou was on the roof, his mind replaying the kissing scene Tohru and Yuki had. If only she knew how bad he wanted to be her boyfriend.

"You weren't thinking about skipping dinner, were you?" Tohru asked.

"Well I guess with you on patrol, I don't really have a choice."

Tohru laughed.

Kyou had to use all of his strength not to laugh with her. If he had done so, it would've ruined his image.

He sat up and took the plate Tohru held out for him.

"Kyou?" Tohru asked.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't know if you're the right person I should be asking but…"

"Just say it."

"Do you know anything about relationships?"

His head snapped up.

"It's just that…Yuki's my first boyfriend and I don't wanna be too fast. But not too slow either. What should I do?"

"Just be yourself. Any guy who doesn't like you the way you are now is an airhead." he answered thinking more about himself than the other guys out there.

"I'm sorry if I put too much on your shoulders. I wouldn't asked mom but--"

"Don't worry about it," he interrupted. He admired the way she wasn't afraid to spill her secrets to him. Just another reason why they couldn't be together. There was something she didn't know about Kyou. And if she knew…it could break her.

"It's getting late," Tohru stated. "We should head inside."

"Ok," Kyou said as he brushed himself off.

"And thanks for the advise." She pecked him on the cheek.

Kyou's eyes went wide. He was so upset. Why couldn't that be a real kiss?

"What's wrong? Was it me? I'm sorry."

"No," Kyou said. "It wasn't you. I think I'll stay up here a little longer."

"Kyou, what's wrong? Did Yuki do something to you? You've been up here for at least an hour."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Kyou," Tohru whined.

"Just go. You've got school tomorrow."

"So do you."

"Dammit! Get off the damn roof and into bed!"

Tohru sighed. "Come inside soon. I don't want you to get sick."

"Fine," he huffed.

And with that said, the brunette walked back inside the house.

Yuki was standing by the table waiting for her.

"You could've gone to bed," she said as she walked to his side.

"I wanted to wait," he smiled. "Did you get Kyou to come down?"

She shook her head.

"Don't worry. He'll be alright." he assured her. "Let's get some sleep." The tow turned opposite directions and into their rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyou was everyone's alarm clock this morning. Since he fell asleep on the roof, a little birdy left him a present.

"DAMN IT ALL!!!" he screamed.

Everyone ran downstairs. "What happened?" Tohru asked worried.

"I've got bird shit in my hair!" And sure enough there was a white stain in his pure orange hair.

Tohru stifled a laugh.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" Kyou almost smiled but kept his serious face on as he asked the question.

"I'm not laughing," Tohru said as her body shook.

"Just like I don't think Yuki has a girlish face."

"Please don't make me kick your ass first thing in the morning," Yuki pleaded.

Kyou ignored him. He just continued to taunt his crush. "C'mon you know you want to," he said.

"If I do you'll get mad at me," she said her voice already cracking.

"AHA! You admitted it!" Kyou accidentally laughed.

Tohru lost control and started laughing like crazy.

Kyou couldn't help but laugh with her.

Yuki saw the two bonding. And just to remind Kyou that Tohru belonged to him, he walked up and put his arm around her waist.

Kyou coughed to hide the rest of his laughs. Then they sat down and waited for breakfast to be served.

In class, Kyou was playing a card game with Tohru and her friends. He lost. And because of the sore loser he is, he threw a fit.

"What's wrong with you Kyou?" one boy asked.

"Yeah, why can't you loose gracefully?" another asked.

Just when Kyou was about to raise his voice and defend himself, Tohru said, "You should be so mean to him."

"Since when do you care what we do?" the same boy asked.

"Last time I checked, you broke your brother's leg because you lost your baseball game," she said surprising herself _and_ Yuki _and _Kyou at how strong her voice was.

Everyone was staring at her. So she grabbed her things and quickly left the room.

"Tohru?" Yuki asked as he caught up to her. "Are you alright?"

"Um, yes. I'm fine, thanks."

"Ok." Then he stole a kiss from her.

Tohru was about to make the same mistake as before but forced her arms to a stop and just placed them on his shoulders.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Yuki asked when he regained his breath.

"Sure," Tohru said as she snuggled into his side.

Inside the classroom, a confused Kyou was left alone. _What the heck was that?_ he thought. _Did she just stand up for me? Is this a sign?_ He shook the thought out of his head and headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

After everyone had a snack, Tohru said, "Um, I'm going to my mother's grave today. I'll be back before dinner."

Yuki looked up at her. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"I think I should go alone."

Yuki looked shocked. She never turned him down for _anything._ Not that he wasn't expecting for her to reject one day but her _mother's grave? _What's going on?

"It's nothing personal, I just--"

"If she wants to go alone, let her," Kyou interrupted.

"Will you be quiet?" Yuki spat. "No one asked you."

"You know what?!" Kyou yelled as he stood up.

"Calm down Kyou," Shigure warned. "And Yuki? Don't push his buttons."

They both rolled their eyes.

Tohru grabbed her jacket and iPod. "Be back later!" she said as she left.

The song that was playing was Listen To Your Heart.

When she got to the grave she said, "Hi mom. I miss you." Then she was quiet for a moment. "Mom, I've got a problem. You see, the greatest guy asked me out. And I accepted. But now there's another guy…and I think I'm in love with both of them. I don't know what to do." She sighed hating how desperate she sounded. I mean c'mon. Who goes to their dead mother for advise? It's both stupid and impossible.

_  
Listen to your heart…when he's calling for you…_

A ghostly figure of her mother came behind Tohru and she placed a hand on her shoulder.

Tohru turned around and gasped.

_  
Listen to your heart. There's nothing else you can do…_

"That's exactly what you should do," she said.

The brunette listened to the song and suddenly knew what she was talking about. "Listen to your heart," she repeated. "Ok mom. Thanks."

She waved as her figure faded away.

Tohru grabbed her things and went back home. She walked in and saw Shigure and Yuki. "Let me guess. Kyou's on the roof again?"

"Uh-huh," they said together.

And as usual Tohru made dinner and joined Kyou on the roof. "Here's your dinner," she said.

The redhead stared at it for a moment and then took it. "You know, you shouldn't worry about me so much."

"But I love you, Kyou," she said from the bottom of her heart. "And I don't want anything to happen to you."

Kyou went into shock.

Tohru noticed and tried to change the subject. "I-I like your bracelet." she stuttered.

"I've been wearing for all my life and you're just now noticing it?"

"Well, I know you've been wearing it for quite some time but I guess I never _really _looked at it. Does that make sense?"

Kyou smiled. "Yeah. I guess it does."

Tohru grabbed his arm and started spinning the beads around in circles.

"Uh--you shouldn't really play with that," Kyou said nervously."

"Why?" And then it broke. "Oops."

And slowly Kyou turned into the big brown monster.


	6. Chapter 6

"NO!! She saw me!" Kyou jumped off the roof and ran away quickly.

"Kyou!" Tohru yelled terrified. She felt so alone. So isolated. Kyou was the most important person to her. And to watch him run away like that broke her heart. She tried numerous times to get him back but it didn't work.

She climbed down as fast as she could and called his name again. But nothing.

Suddenly her world started to close in on her. _What is this?_ she thought. _Hell?_

"Tohru what's wrong?" Shigure asked as he and Yuki walked outside.

Tohru dropped down to her knees. _No_ she thought. _This is worse than Hell. This is…Reality._ She bawled uncontrollably.

"Tohru!" Yuki ran to her side and tried to get her to stop crying.

"He's gone!" she wailed. "He's gone! I have to find him!" She stood up and tried to run but because her tears blurred her vision she tripped over a something and fell on her face.

Once again Yuki and Shigure helped her up and tried to convince her that she couldn't go. She'd get lost.

"It doesn't matter!" she yelled as she pushed them both off. She wiped her face and sprinted into the woods.

She called his name constantly. But she couldn't find him. She sat down next to a tree and cradled her head in her hands. She started crying again but the brightness of headlights interrupted her. It was Akito.

"Tohru," he said shaking his head. "You should know better than to run after Kyou. He's a stupid cat. He'll never build up to anything." He kept going on and on and on but Tohru didn't listen. That one line kept running through her head.

_He's a stupid cat._

Anger rushed through the brunette's body. She gripped a rock as hard as she could and through it at Akito to shut him up.

"Screw you!" she yelled. "You don't know anything about Kyou! So just shut your mouth up 'cause I'm about to get pretty damn mad!"

Akito shrugged. "As you wish." He got back in his car and drove off.

_Mom, I'm so sorry_, she thought. _I didn't mean to say those words. I'm so incredibly sorry. It's just--I love Kyou so much. I can't stand it when people talk about him. Please forgive me._

She stood up and continued to search for Kyou. She didn't care if it took all night. She was going to find him.

And guess what? She did. He was sitting on a rock looking out toward the lake. He turned his head and saw Tohru limping over to him.

"GRRRRRR!!!" he roared. (A/N: yeah I know that might seem a little weird but I didn't know how to make it look like he was pissed off lol)

"Please Kyou," Tohru whispered. "I just wanna help you." She walked closer to him and stroked his arm.

He roared again as he threw her to the side.

She landed with a loud _thud_. She stood back up slowly. "I'm sorry!" she yelled as a new set of tears ran down her face. "Kyou I don't care if you're a monster! It's the inside that counts. I love you so much and I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner. But please," she begged. "I need you back. We all do."

As the words sunk into Kyou's head, he turned back to his normal self. "Tohru," he whispered softly.

She walked slowly toward him and whispered, "Kyou."

"I love you so much," they said together.

Tohru placed her hands on his shoulders and got up on the top of her toes and kissed Kyou. _I'll never forget this moment_, Tohru thought. _Kissing Kyou…is what I've always wanted. Why did I have to push him away? He needed me so much and I avoided him. Why are we all like this? Why does life work in such cruel ways? Why couldn't it be like this from the beginning?_ Questions soared through her head as she kissed Kyou.

"I'm so sorry, Kyou," she whispered against his lips.

"No," Kyou whispered back. "I'm sorry." Then he pulled her into a hug which caused him to turn into a cat. But Tohru didn't care. She held him anyway.

She turned around and saw Shigure and Yuki smiling at the two. "Yuki," she started. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Yuki said. "You two belong together."

Tohru quietly sobbed yet again.

"But remember this," Yuki said seriously. "I will always love you."

The sun came out from behind the clouds and shined on the group. They all stared at it and thought the same thing. _Even though we're all different…we've been watching the same sunset everyday._

They joined hands and walked back to the house.

**THE END**


End file.
